Chess Game
Chess is a two-player board game played on a checkered board with 64 squares arranged in an 8*8 tile placement. Chess' Origin Chess is believed to have originated in India, some time before the 7th century; the Indian game of chaturanga is also the likely ancestor of xiangqi and shogi. The pieces took on their current powers in Spain in the late 15th century; the rules were finally standardized in the 19th century. The first generally recognized World Chess Champion, Wilhelm Steinitz, claimed his title in 1886. The current World Champion is the Norwegian Magnus Carlsen. The World Championship is now controlled by FIDE, the game's international governing body. FIDE also organizes the Women's World Championship, the World Junior Championship, the World Senior Championship the Blitz and Rapid World Championships and the Chess Olympiad, a popular competition among teams from different nations. There is also a Correspondence Chess World Championship and a World Computer Chess Championship. Chess is a recognized sport of the International Olympic Committee;1 some national sporting bodies such as the Spanish Consejo Superior de Deportes also recognize chess as a sport.2 Online chess has opened amateur and professional competition to a wide and varied group of players. There are also many chess variants, with different rules, different pieces, and different boards. Since the second half of the 20th century, computers have been programmed to play chess with increasing success, to the point where the strongest home computers play chess at a higher level than the best human players. Since the 1990s, computer analysis has contributed significantly to chess theory, particularly in the endgame. The computer Deep Blue was the first machine to overcome a reigning World Chess Champion in a match when it defeated Garry Kasparov in 1997. Chess Gameplay Setup The Setup of a Chess Game begins with 16 Characters, 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, and 8 Pawns for both sides of the game. Playing The Game The goal of Chess is to capture the opposing player's king by putting him in Checkmate ''which leaves him with nowhere to run. However, the pieces cannot just move all over the place, they each have certain restricted spots. 'Movement & Explanations Of Units' 'Pawn ''' Main Article: Pawn (Chess) A pawn is a Basic unit in the Game of Chess. The Pawn can only more once space forward and cannot go backwards, sideways, or diagonal. Once the Pawn reaches the opposite end of the board, it can be promoted into either a Queen, Bishop, Knight, or Rook. The way the pawn captures its enemies is the only way it moves diagonally position. The pawn will switch lanes to capture an enemy and still move forward. The pawn, if advances the two square ability its starting position and the is another pawn and there's an opposing team pawn adjacent to it, then that pawn can move instantly behind that pawn's space and take that pawn in a move called en passant. See ☀''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/En_passant'' for more Rook '' Main Article: Rook(Chess) The Rook is a unit that can only move up a certain line(forward, backward, sideways only). It is impossible for a Rook to move diagonally. The rook is also one of the promotions a Pawn can receive. The Rook bears as a castle like tower. The Rook captures its opponent on the field the way it moves. They also have a special ability activated by the King called castling, where the king is allowed to move two spaces towards the nearest rook and teleport the rook from its right side, to the left side of the king. However, if the rook moves before the king is in range, castling will not work. ''Knight Main Article: Knight(Chess) The Knight is a strange moving chess piece that resembles a horse shape. Unlike any other piece on the board, a knight moves in a "L" shaped like on the board. Any space from the knight that resembles the "L" turned in many different ways, the knight can move to. As far as known, the knight has no special abilities. The knight moves around in the same way to capture the other pieces. But, the other chess piece can still capture the knight their normal way, making the "L" movement on the knight, vulnerable to it. Bishop Main Article: Bishop(Chess) The Bishop is noticeable by the line that strikes through the dome of the piece and is still one of the regular moving pieces. The Bishop moves through the area straight diagonally throughout the board The Bishop captures only the opponents on it's color square. If the Bishop is on the light colored square, then only opponents on the light color square can be captured by the bishop. If on the dark colored square, then the bishop can only catch the opponents on the light color square. Being in a straight diagonal line, the bishop cannot switch squares and can still be caught itself on opponents on different color squares.Category:Board Game Category:Games Category:Browse Category:C